Dallas Back Again
by Violet Cynthia Evelyn Riley
Summary: Dallas is back from a three month vacation to Australia and wants Ally. But does Ally still want him? (Rated T for safety. dont wanna another of my stories taking down.)
1. Chapter 1

Ally POV

"We have someone coming back to us today..." Mrs Lee said. I didn't hear the rest of what she had to say. For once I was just letting her words wash over me. Austin passed me a note. _You can finally be with Dallas! _it read. I looked up, confused, and saw Dallas stood in front of me, grinning. Then the bell went and everyone clambered out... everyone except me and Dallas. "Hey Ally" he smiled. "Hey Dallas"

"I was just wondering if you want to go out sometime?" I looked into his eyes and thought. Did I really want to go out with Dallas? He was still pretty cute but not the way I remembered. He didn't make my heart pound or make my brain freeze like he used to. In fact, it was almost like talking to Dez, just less... strange. "Um, I don't know Dallas. I'm pretty busy lately." I said.

"_Please_ Ally. To welcome me back to Miami. Please go out with me tonight." He pleaded.

"I can't tonight Dallas. I have to write a new song with Austin" I said. Dallas' expression darkened. "Fine" he growled, storming out. I sighed and gathered my stuff together before going to join Austin, Trish and Dez in the school cafeteria.

But when I got there someone was missing. "Where's Austin?" I asked Trish. "Oh, he went off with Dallas"

"Dallas?"

"Yeah. Dallas came over and asked Austin if they could speak in private." Trish shrugged. Then Austin came up to the table. He was trying to stop blood flowing heavily from his nose, and failing. It almost looked adorable. "What did you do to your nose?" Trish asked, looking appalled. "Oh I umm... I walked into a wall" Austin said uncertainly. I looked at him, seeing straight through his lie but didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin POV  
I lock my front door after my self and head to the fridge. I pull out three pancakes and check my phone. Ally flashes across the screen. Why would Ally text me when she will be seeing me in ten minutes.  
_Austin I'm sorry but I can't make rehearsal today. Can you do tomorrow? Thanks x_  
strange.  
Ally POV  
I sit across from Dallas in the mall cafeteria. "Dallas. _What did you do to Austin?"_ I repeat for the fifth time since I met him. "Would you stop talking about Austin? We're on a 'date'" Dallas sighed. "Not any more" I said then got up and stormed out. Dallas got up too but headed a different way.  
Austin POV  
Someone knocked at the door. I looked out the window and there stood Dallas...


	3. Chapter 3

Austin POV

I opened the door and was instantly pushed back into the wall behind me. "Ally is _mine. _Stay away from her" Dallas hissed before standing on my leg. I heard a snap. I screamed in agony. "Whats wrong Austin? Is it too much for you? Hoping Ally will come save you? Lets see if this makes her come." He said, pulling out a knife. My eyes widened in shock and a tried to get away from him but my broken leg slowed me down. Dallas laughed darkly and stuk the knife in my arm. He ragged it down a few centimeters then pulled it out. Then he walked out of my house, pulling the door behind him. **Sorry if it's kinda evil, just been watching mirrors ;) **I reached into my pocket and pulled out my mobile. "Dez is there anyway you can get your aunt to come and take me to the hospital" I whispered before passing out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ally POV  
"Where is he?!" I shout as I pace around the practise room. "Where's who?" Dez asks as he slouches through the door. Trish raises an eyebrow at his un-normal behaviour but otherwise ignores him. "Austin" I sigh. "Hospital, broken bones ward" he mutters before collapsing onto a chair next to Trish. Dallas flashes through my mind and I'm running. When I finally get to Austin he's asleep. He has stitches in his arm and a pot on his leg. I smile as a memory comes flooding back. Austin sprained his leg whilst trying to teach me to dance... with Dallas. "Oh Austin" I whisper whilst I sit next to him and take his hand. "Why didn't I try harder to stop him?" A single tear rolls down my cheek and drops onto my hand clasped around Austin's. I lean my head against his shoulder and start humming without you softly under my breath. His gentle breath feels nice against my cheek, natural, happy, like it's meant to be. And suddenly I know what I want.

I lean up and suddenly my lips are pressed softly against Austin's. His feel cool under my burning ones. My hands tangle into his soft blonde hair and a thousand memories pound through my head; dancing together, the time he tried to help me get over my stage fright on the Hellen show, the time he told me he would rather Tilly ruined his career then watch me struggle on stage, the time he told me of his fear of umbrellas and I told him why I have stage fright, the time he told us joining Monica was a mistake, the time he sung a slow acoustic version of without you for me, the day we spent together to get to know each other better, the time our hands touched when we were playing piano when we were writing our first song together. **almost all my fave auslly moments XD** And suddenly I feel arms around my waist. They hold me close and make me safe but I jump away never the less. Austin grins at me. "Nice thing to wake up to". I giggle. "Ooh I'm already stitched up. That really was quick!" Austin says, sounding like a little kid who has just been given a piece of chocolate. "What happened to you Austin?" I ask. "Dallas" I wait for him to extend his answer. " Dallas pushed me into a wall, jumped onto my leg to break it and sliced my arm before running off. Then I passed out" Austin shrugged. A nurse walked in and he said nothing more on the subject.


	5. Chapter 5

Ally POV

After a while a nurse came told me I had to leave. Austin pulled my face to his and gave me a long kiss. I eventually had to gently break the kiss. "Bye Austin" I whispered before leaving. I went to the mall and saw Dallas leaning against a table. "Hey Ally. Let me guess; you've just realised how weak Austin is and you're hoping I'll take you back" was he always this self centered? "Just leave Austin alone. Hurting him won't make me go out with you" I hissed before walking off. "You'll realise you want me soon enough, Ally" Dallas shouts after me. When I got back to Sonic Boom I headed straight up to the practise room. Dez was asleep on the piano and Trish had a tall stack of magazines next to her. "How is he?" She asked when I was sat down. "Not bad. He has a broken leg, he kissed me, he needed stitches..." I said. "Woah, Woah. What did you just say?" Trish grinned. "He needed stitches?" I say. "No. About Austin kissing you!"  
"Oh that. Yeeeaaahh, I kissed Austin first and he kissed me back."  
"Ally this is huge!" Trish shouted. It woke Dez, causing him to fall off the piano. "What's huge?" He mumbled, half asleep. "Austin and Ally kissed!"  
"I told you it would happen soon!" Dez said. My cell vibrated. It was Austin...


	6. Chapter 6

Ally POV

I pick up my phone.

_Ally I'm stranded. The doctors discharged me just now, my parents are in NYC and I have no money to hail a cab. Can I come to yours instead?_

_Sure Austin _I reply. This could be awkward. "Austin's coming over." Tell Trish and Dez. "Yes" Dez says. "I'm going to meet him. See you soon." I say before departing.

Trish POV

Ally's gone. I can't belive she left me with this idiot. Dez flips his hair back and reminds me of my new boyfriend, Max. "Hey idiot, you mind if my boyfriend comes over?" I say. "No" Dez begins but i cut him off by saying "Good because he's coming." Dez just looks at me with a frown. I text Max at top speed.  
_Hey Max come to the sonic Boom and meet me in the private practise room _I text him. He walks in with in minuets. Max looks quite a bit like that Dallas creep and he has a brother called Dallas. But Max wouldn't hurt anyone. When he walks in he is grinning. "Hey Max, why are you so happy?" I say as I give him a big hug. "Nothing much. My brothers just been telling me about how he beat up this total douche. He had a broken leg and needed extra blood and stitches." I see Dez's face pale. Max just describe what Dallas did to Austin. I give a nervous laugh. "Um Max, we need to talk. I'm just not feeling our relationship" I say carefully. "Whats that supposed to mean?" Max asks, anger taking over his features. "It means we're over" I say confidently. "You're an idiot you know. I'm the best you will ever do. Infact, you're lucky you ever got a boyfriend like me" Max growls before striding out. I smile at Dez and a strange feeling comes over me. One second I'm looking into his eyes and next im kissing him. I pull away in shock and Dez turns away so I can't see him.


End file.
